Sisters through Love
by LadyDae
Summary: Ahsoka always was a little jealous of Padmé, but the last thing she wanted was for her to die. She was the best female friend Ahsoka had, a sister even. Her master loved Padme. Therefore if he was happy loving someone else, so was Ahsoka. One shot.


Okay! Hey everyone! This is a one shot that I may expand one day into a story. Let's just call this fic an excuse to shamelessly advertise my next new fic, **Acension in Darkness**, the sequel to **Descending in Love**. I hope you enjoy this. After I finish my other series, this may turn into my next one. But for now, it's a one shot. Excuse any errors. It's not beta read, just something that was itching to be written. I hope you enjoy it. Read, enjoy, and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka always was a little jealous of Padmé, but the last thing she wanted was for her to die. She was the best female friend Ahsoka had, a sister even. Her master loved Padmé. Ahsoka loved him too. Therefore if he was happy loving someone else, so was Ahsoka.

She had always known her master and the senator were close friends. It was the reason she and Padmé became friends to begin with. One afternoon her master invited her to come with him to visit Padmé, so she could get out the temple. Ahsoka timidly accepted. She had never been with the senator on a casual setting before. All she knew was the politician side of her, Senator Amidala.

Ahsoka was glad she did though. They were immediate friends. They liked some of the same thing, or rather Padmé had good taste and usually Ahsoka liked it. The togruta had never had a friend outside the confines of the jedi and eventually she found herself questioning the way she had been raised. What was life without the reward and frivolity of being with a friend, eating together, going shopping, and just having fun in general? What was life without attachment? Padmé had all those things and she was still the best politician of her age. Why couldn't Ahsoka have that and be a jedi?

It was when she began to question her belief in the ways of the jedi that she fell in love with him, her master, Anakin Skywalker. Or maybe she had always been in love with him and didn't know it because she was always taught to restrain her emotions. Ahsoka didn't know how. She just knew it was.

And then they were separated. Her master went back to war on a mission that was too dangerous for her to go on. She would meet up with him later when he was done. However, Ahsoka's plans changed a month later when Padmé called her over one day. She sounded upset, bothered by something. Ahsoka snuck out the temple and took one of the speeders.

When she got there Padmé was sitting on the couch with her eyebrows furrowed. Ahsoka could sense something was bothering her, weighing heavy on her and Ahsoka's first thought was someone had hurt her.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked immediately going to her side.

"Nothing," Padmé said and then laughed. "Nothing bad anyway. It's beautiful actually."

Ahsoka frown in confusion. "What are you talking about? If it's not bad, why are you so bothered right now?"

Padmé looked down at her lap and then back at Ahsoka. "I'm pregnant," she said and Ahsoka sat back in surprise.

"How-?"

Padmé gave her a wry look. "I know they taught you the jedi taught you about sex," she said.

Ahsoka shook her head and laughed despite the situation. "I know that. I mean how as in who?"

"Anakin," Padmé admitted softly.

Ahsoka's heart tore in two. "Anakin," she said. It was a rare thing for her to call her master by his name.

"Yes," Padmé said. "We're married. He's my husband."

Ahsoka didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. It made sense. Suddenly it was obvious the two loved each other very much.

"I'm sorry to put this on you Ahsoka," Padmé said noticing the togruta's expression and her lekku change color. "But you're the only person I can trust right now. I had to tell someone and Anakin's gone to war and I'm just so lonely. I-." Padmé let out a sob and Ahsoka embrace her. She was probably very emotional from being in the early stages of pregnancy.

"Does Anakin know?" Ahsoka asked and Padmé shook her head.

"I just recently found out. Oh Ahsoka, what if he doesn't come back? What if I never get to tell him?"

Ahsoka pushed Padmé away a little and shook her head. "Don't talk like that. He'll come back. Nothing in the galaxy would stop him."

Padmé nodded and leaned on Ahsoka. Ahsoka made her decision then. Sure, she was heartbroken, but this was the woman her master loved. She wouldn't let the council send her on anymore missions. Padmé was her mission now, at least until Anakin came back. Besides, the senator was her friend and what kind of friend would she be to just leave her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anakin was gone longer than Ahsoka or Padmé anticipated. Ahsoka found herself using every trick in the book to stay on Coruscant with Padmé. She had even resorted to poisoning with foods that made her nauseous sometimes to delay being sent somewhere, and then without Padmé knowing forged fake doctor records that said she was planet bound because of some temporary disease that would go away on its own if she stayed out of space. Ahsoka knew Padmé didn't like to admit when she needed help or wanted support, but she didn't have to say it. Ahsoka knew, and Padmé was grateful.

When the holonet announced that Anakin was dead, Ahsoka leant her shoulder to cry on and gave Padmé reassurances that it was probably just a rumor. Ahsoka would have felt his death. In fact, Padmé would have too. The baby was making the senator a little force sensitive herself. Ahsoka knew though that she was saying it more so to reassure herself than Padmé. Her master couldn't die. She couldn't even fathom it. It wasn't until later that she allowed herself to cry, when she thought Padmé was asleep.

However, Padmé was awake and suddenly said, "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Ahsoka jumped and turned away embarrassed that the senator saw her tears. She was the one that had to be strong for the two of them. Padmé couldn't do that. Padmé needed to be as comfortable as she could while pregnant.

"Ahsoka," Padmé said softly. "You've been strong for me these past few months. You've been the best friend outside of Ani that I've ever had. You're practically my sister. I'm pregnant, not fragile. Let me be strong for you now."

Ahsoka nodded and let Padmé hold her. They both cried tears of relief when they found out the next day it wasn't true. The man they both loved was alive and well.

From that day on, Padmé and Ahsoka could relate to each other in another way. They related now because they loved the same man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka stayed in the temple when she found out Anakin was back on Coruscant. Padmé probably wanted to spend some time with him alone. It had been six long months. Her master came to visit her the next morning. He came in and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Ahsoka was a little surprised, but she wasn't complaining.

"Thank you," he said softly when he pulled back to look at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"Padmé told me you took care of her while I was gone. I'm indebted to you forever for that," Anakin replied.

And that debt is what saved her life during the jedi purges seven weeks later. Both Ahsoka and Padmé had seen the changes in him. He had been so worried about his dream of Padmé dying in childbirth.

"_Think Anakin!" she yelled one day when he told her about the story Palpatine told him about saving people from death. "We live in a galaxy where we can travel to different solar systems at the speed of light! The chance of a woman as healthy as Padmé dying in childbirth are so miniscule, it's impossible! There's no way she can die with all this medical technology!"_

"_You don't understand!" he shot back. "No one does. I won't let her die like my mother did!_

Ahsoka had been uneasy that whole day. She had been so uneasy she went just to sit with Padmé. Padmé was uneasy about something to. Neither of them could figure out what it was until they saw the smoke coming from the temple.

"Oh my God!" Padmé gasped going to the window. "Ani! We have to go to the temple."

"No!" Ahsoka said holding Padmé in place. "It's too dangerous. Whatever's going on is going to get us both killed if we go. We have to stay here and wait. Anakin is fine. We'll wait for him."

Padmé nodded as they watched the smoke rise from the temple. It wasn't until Threepio came that they moved. Padmé rushed to the veranda, and Ahsoka followed her but stayed on the inside as the couple talked. Something was different about her master. He seemed darker than usual. The light was gone from his eyes.

"Ahsoka," he said suddenly. "Stay here with Padmé. Don't leave. It's too dangerous for a jedi to walk the streets right now. You'll be safe here."

"Safe?" Ahsoka asked.

"The jedi are being killed. They tried to take over the republic," Anakin said and left without saying anything else to her.

As he took off, Ahsoka went to stand next to Padmé

"What is he talking about Padmé? The jedi wouldn't do that. We're peace keepers," Ahsoka said.

"I'm not sure Ahsoka. He said they've betrayed the republic, that many have already been killed," she said.

"What?" Ahsoka said covering her mouth and walking backward until she fell on the couch.

Padmé's com went off, and she spoke briefly with someone before saying, "The chancellor's called an emergency senate session."

"I'll go with you," Ahsoka said and Padmé shook her head.

"It's too dangerous for the jedi. Remember what Anakin said? Stay here. I'll find out what's going on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"An empire?" Ahsoka asked. "How could this have happened?"

Padmé didn't know and didn't care at the moment. They could talk about that later. She just wanted to talk to Ani.

"Obi-Wan's here," Ahsoka said and the man came in from the veranda.

Five minutes later, Ahsoka wanted to curse the man all the way to sith hell for her and Padmé. It was impossible. Anakin wouldn't turn to the dark side. Why would he do that…? It then clicked in Ahsoka's head. He was doing it to save Padmé. The reasons were pure, but the actions were dark. He was only doing what he thought he had to do to save her. Both she and Padmé determined they would save him. They'd go to Mustafar and talk some sense into him, and then they'd all go far away, where no one could find them. Anakin and Padmé would raise their child, and Ahsoka would be the loving and doting aunt.

But everything went wrong. Padmé was starting to get through to him. Ahsoka could see it. His eyes were turning blue again. He was responding to her. Ahsoka urged Padmé on.

"You liar!" Anakin suddenly said.

Ahsoka gasped. "What? No!"

"You brought him here to kill me," he yelled and both women turned to see Obi-Wan coming down the ramp.

"No!" Padmé said shaking her head.

"We swear," Ahsoka said. "We didn't-."

Anakin started to grab Padmé in a force choke. Ahsoka went to Anakin and grabbed his other arm.

"Stop it master," she pleaded with tears in her eyes. "This isn't you. We love you. Stop!"

Anakin forced pushed her back. Ahsoka knocked her side on the ramp of the ship. She grabbed it. She was bleeding.

"Let her go," Obi-Wan said and Anakin dropped Padmé. She fell to the ground unconscious.

Ahsoka shook her head as Obi-Wan approached Anakin. How come she hadn't sensed him on the ship? She groaned. He had probably cloaked his presence. She knew she should have searched the ship before they took off.

"No! Obi-Wan stop. Why did you follow us? We can save him!"

Obi-Wan ignored her and began to talk with Anakin. Ahsoka saw where it was going before Anakin even lit his blade.

"Stop!" she cried as the two began the battle.

Ahsoka didn't have the strength to try to keep up with them. Instead she went over to Padmé and held her.

"Padmé," she said to her and the older woman stirred.

"Where's Ani?" she asked weakly.

Ahsoka didn't know where they had gone. Artoo and Threepio came over then.

"Oh my!" Threepio said. "Is Miss Padmé alright?"

Ahsoka stood up, carefully lying Padmé on the ground as she did so.

"Threepio, get Padmé on the ship," Ahsoka ordered. "I'm going to find them."

Ahsoka's walk was slow. Her side hurt so bad and it was bleeding heavily, but she'd be fine. She needed to save Anakin. A warning shot through the force and Ahsoka turned just in time to see Obi-Wan slice off both Anakin's legs and his left arm.

"No!" she screamed and sped up as fast as her wound would let her.

"I hate you!" Ahsoka heard Anakin scream as Obi-Wan began to walk away.

Ahsoka started to dart past the master jedi to help her master. Obi-Wan held her back.

"Let me go!" Ahsoka yelled with tears running down her face. "Let me help him."

"He's a sith Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said nearly dragging her away.

"I don't care," she said and then saw Anakin catch fire. "Oh Force," were her last words as darkness took her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka sat in the room with Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Bail. She never thought she'd be one of the last remaining jedi. She never thought it was her own master that would do the deed. She had almost lost hope for him until Padmé said in her dying breath, "There's good in him… I know there's still…"

If her best friend could believe that, then Ahsoka could cling to that. Padmé wouldn't say it if she didn't believe it. Ahsoka was already planning how she would bring him back. She would sneak into Coruscant and tell Anakin about the twins. Once he had them, they would bring him from the darkness, especially his little girl who looked so much like Padmé. It almost hurt for Ahsoka to look at her.

"Hidden safe the children must be kept," Yoda began.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We hide them where the sith will not sense them."

Ahsoka started… "Hide them?"

Yoda nodded. "Split up they should be," he continued.

Bail started to say something but Ahsoka cut him off.

"You're separating them?" she asked.

"Necessary it is," Yoda said, and Ahsoka shook her head.

"No," she said horrified. "You can't. You're just going to separate them? And then what? What about Anakin?"

"There's no hope for Vader now," Obi-Wan said. "He's lost to us."

"No he isn't. Didn't you hear what Padmé said? There's good in him. He deserves to know his children."

"Perhaps rest you should Padawn Tano. A long day, you have had," Yoda suggested.

"Don't try that damn force suggestion stuff on me," Ahsoka bellowed standing up. To hell with respecting elders. "You're not listening to me. Anakin's not evil."

"No one turns back from the dark side Ahsoka. Once they're lost in it, they're gone," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"And why is that?" Ahsoka snapped. "A jedi, one of our comrades loses their way, and we leave them lost in darkness instead of trying to help them find their way again?"

"And you Obi-Wan!" she added. "You left him to burn to death on that planet. You didn't even look back. Just you helping him might have turned him back. That's not the jedi way. I bet you don't even know why he turned."

"And you do Padawan Tano?" Yoda asked.

"He was having dreams of Padmé dying in childbirth. He wanted to save her, but he had no one to talk to. The jedi, myself included, were so stuck in our ways we couldn't see a man in pain over the thought of losing his wife. All he needed was some guidance, a little reassurance, and we could have stopped this before it had to come to this," Ahsoka said.

"That still doesn't excuse what Anakin did," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm not saying it does!" Ahsoka yelled and then calmed down. "I'm saying that the jedi can't sit to the side and play the victim in all of this. The jedi had a hand in their own downfall, and it started the moment it was decided that we had to be above emotion. The council was so arrogant, they didn't even see the obvious signs that something was wrong."

"You're speaking out of emotion Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said. "You don't know for sure. You should go calm down. You're not thinking clearly."

"I am thinking clearly. You deny Anakin his children and you take away the last thing he has to love and fight for! He'll just descend deeper into darkness. My master has the boundless capacity to love, and if we take away the last thing he loves, he'll have nothing to do good for," Ahsoka declared.

"So sure, what makes you?" Yoda asked.

"Because I'm in pain too. My master is lost in darkness, my best friend is dead, the jedi are gone, and those babies in that other room are the last thing worth clinging to life for," Ahsoka said bowing her head and letting the tears fall. "Anakin was wrong to do what he did, but I understand it because I loved him too."

Ahsoka didn't let the remaining jedi say anything. She knew they would tell her there was the force along every other ancient jedi proverb and teaching she didn't want to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka stared down at the two sleeping babies while watching Padmé's funeral on the holonet. They were so beautiful, the perfect blend of the two most important people in her life. Leia looked so much like Padmé. In the morning, the twins would be separated, an entire family broken.

She rubbed the soft cheeks of both twins as she thought. She had seen the suit her master was forced to wear. He was in immense pain. She could feel it. These babies were the last beacon of hope for him, and they were being stolen away. Not even she knew where. She'd bet the jedi were afraid she'd do something drastic like steal the twins away…

The more Ahsoka thought about it, the more right it felt. She'd take the twins away and let Anakin meet them. It would be too dangerous to go to Coruscant. She'd have to take them elsewhere and get Anakin to come to her from there.

Ahsoka slowly sought out the two droids that were in the facility. Artoo beeped when it saw her and Ahsoka smiled.

"Hey Artoo," she said. "Where's Threepio?"

Artoo let out a series and whistles and beeps.

"His memory was wiped?"

Artoo beeped in the affirmative.

"Well," Ahsoka said starting to turn the protocol droid on. "We'll have to reverse it later."

Threepio's eyes lit to life and he looked around the room before settling his eyes on Ahsoka.

"I'm C3PO. Protocol relations-."

"I know who you are," Ahsoka said quickly. "Listen. There's a Naboo cruiser outside. I need you and Artoo to go get it started for me. I'll be there in a moment. As soon as I'm on board we'll take off. Wait for me."

"What's going on?" Threepio asked.

Ahsoka was thankful when Artoo beeped and pushed Threepio along toward the ship. Ahsoka went back to where the twins were. She tied one of baby carriers over her neck and shoulder and picked up Leia.

The baby stirred in her arms and began to whine.

"Shh," Ahsoka cooed softly and sat her in the pocket. She checked through the force to make sure she was alright and then Ahsoka reached for Luke.

"What are you doing?"

Ahsoka froze, arms poised to grab Luke.

"Get away from there," Obi-Wan said and Ahsoka backed up holding Leia to her as she began to cry. "Ahsoka. What are you doing?"

Ahsoka stuttered. "I… I was just…"

Ahsoka lost herself in the force and then glared at Obi-Wan. She couldn't cower out now.

"I'm taking the twins to their father," she declared. "It's where they belong. The force wills it."

"Ahsoka, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment," Obi-Wan began approaching her.

"No. I know exactly what I'm doing, and it's not based on emotion. You're the one about to further tear up an already broken family. You're so caught up in your emotions you can't see the greater purpose the force has in all of this. The jedi still haven't learned even after they're nearly extinct. I won't make that mistake," Ahsoka said.

"You're willing to betray the jedi to do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm not betraying the jedi. I'm trying to help you, but you don't see it. Besides, Padmé was my friend, and she wouldn't want this. The twins can bring Anakin back. He'll find his way."

Ahsoka could tell Obi-Wan wasn't going to just let her go, but he wasn't going to stop her. She wouldn't betray Padmé. She'd prove that Padmé was right. There was good in Anakin. Ahsoka knew it, and these babies were the key.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said firmly and started to go to her.

"I'm sorry about this," Ahsoka muttered and forced pushed Obi-Wan into the wall. In other circumstances, she was sure he would have blocked it. However, he probably hadn't expected her to attack.

Alarms blared and Leia began to cry again along with Luke. Ahsoka looked toward the crib. There was no time to get Luke. If she went to get him, she'd never get them out.

"We'll come find you Luke," she muttered and pulled up the hood of her cloak as she ran through the halls and toward the outside to get to the ship.

She cloaked herself using the force as security personnel ran past her to where they thought the emergency was. When she got outside, she climbed onto the ship that used to belong to Padmé.

Ahsoka rushed to the cockpit. As she took off, she looked down and saw Obi-Wan and Yoda coming out the facility. She had never cried so much in her life as she had in the last few days. She hated having to leave Luke, but what other choice did she have.

"I promise I'll find you one day," she said into the force hoping Luke would somehow hear her. Then she looked down to Leia who was content in her lap. As they entered space, Ahsoka reached into the force. Where did she go?

A few minutes later she knew what she had to do.

"Set course for Naboo," Ahsoka said to Threepio not knowing why she needed to go see Padmé's tomb herself. But the force knew best. She had to believe that. If she didn't, she wouldn't have taken Leia in the first place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka left her hood on as she exited the Naboo cruiser in front of Padmé's memorial. She hesitated when she saw who was there before continuing to the tomb. So he was why the force led her here.

The tall man in black suit didn't acknowledge that he felt her but Ahsoka could tell he had. For a moment, the only sound was the wind and the sound of his mechanical breathing.

"What are you doing here?" he said and his voice startled Ahsoka.

Ahsoka wasn't afraid though and neither was little Leia. The child in her arms was struggling to keep her eyes open and seemed to be trying to no avail to turn her head away from Ahsoka's chest.

"The force led me here," she said.

"The force led you wrong. It led you straight into danger."

"You're not going to hurt me," Ahsoka replied.

The sith lord huffed. "You sound so sure."

"I am sure."

Leia began to cry in her frustration at not being able to reposition herself, and Vader, though he'd always be Anakin to Ahsoka, turned around. Ahsoka went closer to him and held out Leia. Leia stared into his black mask unafraid. A baby knew nothing of fear. Ahsoka vowed that's how she would stay, despite the intimidating black mask her father wore.

"This is Leia. She's you daughter," Ahsoka explained. "Padmé gave birth to her before she died, along with Luke. The jedi were going to separate them. I was trying to save them, to help you, but I failed."

Ahsoka looked down at her feet. She had no more tears to cry. She felt Vader take Leia from her. Ahsoka smiled for the first time in days.

"The jedi still have Luke, and they've probably already taken him into hiding. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I-."

"That's enough," Vader said raising a gloved hand to stop her as he summoned her light saber form her and lit it. "You've done enough."

Ahsoka didn't say anything. "I guess you have to kill me now."

She lowered her head, resigned to her fated. But instead of him killing her, he killed the two guards with him.

"What?" she asked as her grabbed her shoulders.

"I will have to hide you and Leia where the Emperor will not find you," Vader replied.

Ahsoka wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she went with it.

"And what about Luke?"

"You will leave that to me. Your place is with Leia now. You will take care of her," he said handing the child back to her and leading her onto the cruiser. "I'm going to set your ship for a specific coordinates. Use this to take care of yourself and Leia."

He gave her a credit chip before going into the cockpit and setting the coordinates. As he descended the ramp, Ahsoka frowned.

"When will we see you?" she asked.

Vader didn't answer. Instead he just watched as the ship started to take off with Ahsoka standing on the ramp. When the door closed she heard his voice in her head.

"_Thank you for not turning your back on me."_

Anakin closed the link, and Ahsoka smiled as she looked down at Leia. There had been no need for him to thank her. She had done it to save him. She had done it to save the galaxy. She had done it to save the jedi from their arrogance and to eventually restore them to their glory. But on top of all that, she had done I for her Padmé, her sister through love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what did you think? It's just one of my many interpretations of what kind of relationship Ahsoka and Padme could have had and how it might have change the course of the star wars universe. Btw, the trailer to **Ascension in Darkness **is up, coming to a computer near you on fanfiction.t net, June 29, 2010. Review please!


End file.
